<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlaced - Reylo One-Shots/Drabbles by AlpineGlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903198">Interlaced - Reylo One-Shots/Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineGlow/pseuds/AlpineGlow'>AlpineGlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineGlow/pseuds/AlpineGlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ongoing collection of Reylo one-shots, drabbles, au's, etc. that soothes my soul from what the last movie did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rey takes ben’s hand... and his heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An alternate version of what happens after Ben kills Snoke...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swiveled back to face him, watching how his sweaty black locks were sticking to his forehead. His whole face gleamed with sweat, but his eyes were not tired or angry; in fact, he looked desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a wavering step towards her, shoulders trembling with every breath he took. Rey found that she tightened her grip on Anakin’s lightsaber, but she didn’t make any move to attack him. As a matter of fact, she couldn’t even find the strength within herself to ever strike him again. Not after what he had done for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the past die. Snoke, the Resistance, all of it.” She tracked the way his throat bobbed as he spoke, his face any ever dead giveaway to his raging emotions. “It’s just us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood her ground, clenching her hands in fists. She couldn’t find the right words to say, the ones that would make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ben was moving towards her, ever so slowly, and Rey felt her heart skip a beat when he extended a hand to her. Flashbacks of their night in the firelit hut came back to her, their weepy eyes, surged through her memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Ben said, his voice unusually weak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he had a chance to say anything else, Rey surged forward, colliding against him with her hands furled in the collar of his shirt. She yanked his head down so his lips collided with her’s, an instant groan leaving his mouth at the unexpected kiss. She found her hands sliding past his collarbone to nestle gently in his hair, holding his head down to her as she kissed him fervently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was as hesitant and slow as ever with the physicality of the action, only returning the kiss when her hands were tangled in his hair. Rey could feel the way his hands gingerly wrapped around her back, tugging her close until they were melded into each other. He was soft and incredibly gentle, his plush lips moving in a way that had her legs trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a galaxy where she had been searching her whole life for meaning, for a home, she was suddenly finding it in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey broke away first, her chest heaving as she slowly retracted her arms. Ben was slower, gently leaning away from her until they stood eye to eye, only their clothes brushing. His hazel eyes were wide, his pupils blown, and he was looking down at her like she was the whole galaxy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Rey urged, finding his hand. “We need to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of stunned silence and realization, Ben nodded and ran side by side with her as they flew from the murder scene. The whole ship was coming apart at the seams, sections of the Supremacy blown to bits and floating off into space. Rey could only cast a few anxious glances past the wide expanses of windows, spotting the Resistance transports in the distance. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finn and BB8 and Leia and everyone else would be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running with Ben at her side, even with the ship coming apart, even with a thousands unanswered questions between them, she felt safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escape pods? Shuttles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Ben said, pointing down a gleaming steel hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand in hand they ran until Ben practically collapsed against a control panel, punching in a series of numbers that caused the door to slide open in front of them. The door opened to a docking bay that was completely coming apart. Bodies littered the ground and ships hung precariously from wires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way,” Rey heard Ben say, leading her towards a small shuttle transport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew Ben could fly, probably even better than she could. He was Han’s son, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So in the chaos around them and in the uncertainty of their future, she let Ben take control as they fell into the cockpit, Rey strapping herself in and manning the copilot's seat. She couldn’t help but let her jaw part in awe as she watched Ben’s hand flicker expertly over the controls, soon enough sending them hurtling into hyperspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were hurtling at thousands of miles through translucent blue and white streaks, Rey let herself breathe. From the moment she had shipped herself in that small cargo box to Ben, she hadn’t been able to breathe. With her back pressed to the seat, she hung her head back, closing her eyes and letting the calm wash over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Rey forced herself to sit up and look at Ben. His gaze was wavering, uneasy, but he seemed genuinely concerned. She saw the way his eyes traced up the new wound on her arm, one that would definitely scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the moment, she didn’t mind. It was a reminder of the sacrifice Ben had made for her, and the one her him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head. “No. I’m fine... are you...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben did the same. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben...” Rey started, but realized she hadn’t known what to say, so instead she rose, standing beside Ben who was checking over the controls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kill Snoke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stilled. “... I had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising a brow, Rey shook her head. “He was your master. I thought he was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben suddenly turned to face her, his eyes blazing. “He’s not... he’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw his gaze flit to her lips and reached up to grab his face again, tugging him down to meet her halfway. For some odd reason, she felt Ben sob when she kissed him with such tenacity, and pulled away immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry, I’m all new to this and I didn’t know-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands clasped her’s. “Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was crying. “You’re everything to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole body trembling, Rey collapsed against him, feeling the warmth that immediately took captive of her body in his large embrace. They fit like a perfect puzzle piece, with her arms wrapped around his waist and his chin nuzzling the roof of her head. She even found a few tears herself marking her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the fleet? Finn? Leia?” Rey murmured against his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took a long moment to respond. “They should be fine. I doubt with what happened with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supremacy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and my disappearance, they would risk anything going after them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging her fingers into his shirt, Rey nestled closer, burying her nose in the scent of his clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you decide to come? To run away with me?” Ben’s voice sounded pained, so Rey leaned away, putting distance between them so she could see his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because... no one understands what I am. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am. The things I feel. You were the only one who ever really listened, and understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched as Ben’s eyes twinkled in the passing starlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you kiss me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth blossoming in her chest, Rey took her time gently matching her arms around his neck, letting her fingers find his hair. He hummed contently and watched her with dark eyes as she leaned close, meeting him halfway to kiss him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like their first, in the heat of the moment and in a rush of emotions. This one was more meaningful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Rey took her time, gently moving her head so he could kiss her deeper, guiding his hand to her own face, where his thumb moved in circles to dry her tears. She stepped closer, feeling her hips connect with his as he bravely slung an arm around her waist, nearly lifting her off her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart, Rey felt like she had kissed him for eons, and she would gladly do it all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had so much to talk about, so much to uncover, but for the moment, Rey was content with this. Only this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because when Ben looked down at her, his arms caged around her small body, she found the half of her soul that had been missing all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a quiet night on Ajan Kloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so Rey and Ben totally had force-facetime calls during that one year period, right?? And Rey and Rose were like the coolest of friends? And Rey and Ben were just pure angst?<br/>So yeah. Here’s a drabble of that pre-TROS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey twisted over in the bed, dragging the sheet with her so it draped just past her chin. Amid the gentle hum of the converter, she could hear Rose sleeping on the other side of the bunker, her back to her. She hadn’t woken, hadn’t even shifted once during this night. </p><p>But Rey was restless, tossing and turning until she was groaning from the tension that ran up her back. She couldn’t sleep, couldn’t quiet her raging mind. Throwing back the sheets, she slipped on her boots and headed straight for the doorway. </p><p>As her fingers brushed the lip of the doorframe, Rey heard rustling behind her. </p><p>“Rey?” Rose’s sweet voice was clouded with sleep. </p><p>Chewing on her bottom lip, Rey forced a smile and turned back to Rose in the dim light. </p><p>“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>Rose shook her head, her black curls bouncing on her shoulders. “No. Why are you up? Are you okay?”</p><p>The genuine concern in her voice gnawed at Rey’s gut. She loved the girl like her own sister, but she couldn’t even tell <em> her </em>what was plaguing her mind day and night. </p><p>“I’m fine. I just need to step out for some fresh air,” Rey said lightly. </p><p>“Oh, okay.” </p><p>When Rey turned back towards the doorway, she heard Rose shift again. </p><p>“You know, Rey,” Rose said. “Poe and Finn are worried about you, too. We’ve all noticed how tired you are lately... but we’re here for you. I just want you to know that.”</p><p>Biting back tears, Rey forced a small “thanks” and headed out the door, draping her cloak over her shoulders as the placid night air. The forest was quiet, soft, around her, just what she needed. Dry leaves crunching beneath her boots, a gentle breeze billowing tree branches. The Resistance base had become her favorite place, with all the creatures and trees and <em> green.  </em></p><p>It was becoming her favorite color. </p><p>As she trudged through the forest, she wiped at tears that had escaped down her cheeks. </p><p>She didn't need this. She could get by on her own, like she had always done... couldn’t she? </p><p>“Can’t sleep?”</p><p>Rey jumped halfway in the air, nearly shrieking from the unexpected voice. She tilted her head to the side, seeing Ben standing not so far off from her. It was strange, she thought, how even though he wasn’t physically here, moonlight cascaded on him and created a silver glow around him, illuminating his midnight hair like stars. He only stepped a few feet closer, allowing her to see the way his hair was tousled and his eyes were dropping with sleep. Even the loose black clothing he wore told Rey he too had been in bed. Just not for long. </p><p>She didn’t move from her position, surprisingly relieved that he was here. He was, after all, the reason she had been tossing and turning all night. All week. </p><p>She would never tell him though. </p><p>Even with those soft hazel eyes looking back at her. </p><p>There was no use lying to him, no use in trying to escape the conversation because she knew it would end anyway. </p><p>“No,” she said quietly, shuffling her feet on the ground. “You?”</p><p>Ben shrugged, a small lift of his right shoulder. “Don’t sleep much anyways.”</p><p>Rey crossed her arms over her chest, pulling the cloak closer around her neck. “I haven’t been able to sleep for a while.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ben sounded surprised, but he didn’t linger. “Your sweet Rebel camp doesn’t lull you to sleep?”</p><p>Rey found herself almost rolling her eyes. Almost. He sounded so much like Han when he was like this: tired, unkempt hair, gentle eyes. </p><p>“It’s a little too <em> loud </em>sometimes. Jakku was so quiet.” </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Rey shuffled her feet again. They hadn’t seen each other like this in several days, but right now it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime since he had killed Snoke and she had refused his hand. Some days, most days, she wished she had just taken his hand. Some things would be so much easier. </p><p>She might actually fall asleep every night, for one.</p><p>“You want to take a walk?”</p><p>Rey lifted her gaze to his, surprised by his question. But when she didn’t find amusement or intensity in his eyes, she nodded. </p><p>They stayed only a few feet apart, Rey not able to keep herself from lingering too close. The pace was easy, gentle, like a stroll through a garden. Peaceful. </p><p>“Just tell me if I’m gonna walk into a tree or something,” Ben said from beside her. “It’s not like I can see everything where you are.”</p><p>Rey sniffed. “I might let you hit one. Just to see what happens.”</p><p>Ben huffed. “Well, I’ll have myself a great laugh when you trip over a droid or something.”</p><p>“You’re on your ship?”</p><p>“Just for a few days.” The way he spoke now was easy, like he was an old friend. </p><p>“Oh,” Rey said. “Where are you headed?”</p><p>“Outer Rim.”</p><p>“Supreme Leader business, I assume?” Rey asked, raising a brow. </p><p>She saw Ben dip his head from the corner of his eye. When he went silent again, the quiet was actually bearable this time, the only sound being the dark woods and the soft pace of Ben’s breath. Rey would actually admit it was comforting. </p><p>Soon enough she came to the overlook, a massive outcropping of rock and stone that looked out into a wide expanse of forest. Rey stopped momentarily, just to feel the breeze on her face, but Ben was still walking. </p><p>“Oh, wait!” Rey exclaimed, rushing forward and pushing a hand against his chest. She felt her cheeks flame with color and when he stepped a few feet back she replaced her hand. She couldn’t meet his eyes, not when she knew he was already looking down at her, looking for answers. </p><p>Rey rubbed one arm self consciously. “You were going to fall... there’s a ridge.”</p><p>“Oh,” was the only thing Ben said, and his gaze turned outwards. </p><p>Heaving a heavy sigh, Rey went and hung her legs over the edge, staring out into the night sky and the galaxy beyond. She felt Ben move beside her, ever so gently, and she pointed out the place where he could hang his legs off too. He was staring off into the distance too. </p><p>“What are we looking at?” He asked, and Rey felt a pang of sympathy. </p><p>He was probably looking at some drab grey wall or metal ceiling. He wouldn’t get to look at the forest like she would. When was the last time he had even been in a forest? </p><p>“The forest.”</p><p>“Can you describe it?” He asked, and Rey turned to see his eyes closed. He almost looked peaceful, his jaw relaxed and his mouth limp. </p><p>
  <em> Kriff. I should have taken his hand.  </em>
</p><p>“Um... it’s dark out, so it’s mostly just shapes. But the trees go on forever, in every direction. It’s like it never ends.”</p><p>Rey looked up, the stars dancing overhead. </p><p>“And you can see the whole sky. Almost all of it. It’s so dark out you can see every star. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>When she returned her gaze to Ben’s face, she nearly cried. His lip was curled just a tiny bit, like he was smiling. Smiling at her words. </p><p>Without thinking of the consequences, or how he would feel, Rey leaned forward and pecked Ben’s cheek. His eyes fluttered open then, his mouth twisting into an expression that left Rey feeling confused. </p><p>Had she done the wrong thing? Had he not wanted that? </p><p>But her anxiety melted away when Ben looked right at her, and his eyes were soft again. Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Taking it as a good sign, she scooted closer, closer, watching his every reaction until their hips brushed and she could rest her head on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch, and Rey swallowed nervously, but after a long moment, he relaxed. </p><p>She even found herself closing her eyes. She was so at peace, more so than she had been in weeks. In months. Her initial troubles of falling asleep had all but faded away, and when he felt Ben squeeze her knee reassuringly, she knew he felt the same. </p><p>“I meant every word I said in that throne room.”</p><p>“I know,” Rey said painfully. “I’m just sorry I didn’t believe it sooner.” </p><p>“But there was so much I didn’t say.”</p><p>Rey blinked. “Like what?”</p><p>She heard Ben swallow beside her, and in a moment of pure compassion, she rested her palm over the hand that held her knee. He tensed again, like he always did, until Rey slid her hand underneath his and squeezed into his palm. </p><p>She heard him sigh heavily before he said anything, and when he did, it broke her heart. </p><p>“I would have rather been with you then ever been Supreme Leader... and I still do.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. my father’s ship of all places!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little drabble post-TROS where Ben’s survives and cases havoc in Finn’s life, as usual. Rey is there to help, as always.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rey, get over here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of Finn’s urgent yell, Rey rose to her feet and sprinted towards the communication deck. Finn was standing with Poe, hands on his hips, their gazes locked on the Millenium Falcon sitting docked in the middle of the jungle. Rose was there too, one arm slung through Finn’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Rey panted, and then smiled gleefully at Rose. “Hey Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy. How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe clapped a single hand on her shoulder. “Your boyfriend kinda... escaped the med bay and took over the whole ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Poe just seemed slightly amused, Finn was practically fuming. Rey couldn’t help but laugh, throwing a hand over her mouth when the man turned to face her. Rose was keeping herself from laughing too, but doing a terrible job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? So you think this is funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey threw her hand up. “Is there something wrong? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn groaned, pointing harshly to the cockpit of the Falcon. “Your boy just thinks he owns the place. I had all this stuff set up in there and he’s just in there doing who knows what with what and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn!” Rey cooed, gripping his elbow. “It’s fine. I’ll talk with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Finn exclaimed, shooting a glance at Poe. “That’s all I needed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takes a woman,” Poe chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed and patted his shoulder as she swept aside them, throwing a smirk over her shoulder and calling, “It is his father’s ship, anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading inside the Falcon, Rey peeked around inside, spotting several Resistance fighters doing maintenance along the corridors. BB8 rolled past her legs in a flash of white and orange, whirring loudly when he saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey to you, too,” Rey called before heading towards the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was sitting in his father’s chair, leaning over the control panel and precariously fumbling with multiple switches and knobs, his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you’re giving Finn a hard time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben flinched at her voice, relief washing over his face when he noticed it was her. Rey grinned and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, kissing the side of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Ben grumbled, although not entirely unhappy. “He deserves it after he stabbed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes, leaning back and playfully swatting at his shoulder. “That was almost a year ago. Just let it go, big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben threw his hands up, spinning in the chair to place his legs on the opposite seat. “Maybe one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rested one hand on her waist, catching his gaze. “I also heard you got out of the medical bay. Well.. Poe put it more as </span>
  <em>
    <span>escaped.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyebrows scrunched. “I needed to get out of there. Too many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey purses her lips. “And you came.. here?” She asked, motioning to the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugged. “Didn’t get a good look when we were coming back from Exegol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the planet’s name sent a fresh wave of anxiety through Rey, remembering how he had saved her, how he had nearly been as close to death as she was, and she found herself scrabbling for his hand. Ben noticed immediately, their renewed bond stronger than ever. He knew without even looking at her that she felt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook tears from her eyes. “Yeah. I’m fine... how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. I’m feeling better. Better than I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay good. But hey,” Rey said, tilting his chin to look up at her. “No more escaping the med bay. Next time you want out, just have someone come get me... this is your home now, Ben. You don’t have to scurry around like a fugitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Ben grunted, toying with the edge of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey clasped his shoulder. “Honestly... I mean, you should have heard how Rose was talking about you the other day. I think she likes you more than she likes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got him, and Ben chuckled under his breath. “Well, good to know that at least one other person here likes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course there are!” Rey exclaimed. “It’s just going to take some time, but people are gonna have to get over themselves.... they’ll eventually see you how I see, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you see me?” Ben asked quietly, his eyes on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey chewed at her bottom lip, letting her eyes wander outside to where Rose, Finn, and Poe were standing, probably bickering as usual. She loved her friends, with all her heart, but the man sitting beside her was her Dyad, her other half, her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the man I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were tears in his eyes and Rey leaned down to kiss him, which caused him to rise from the seat and immediately hold her face in his hands. That and gently holding the back of her neck with one hand and her back with the other seemed to be his favorite way of holding her, and Rey didn’t mind one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only let her hands burrow in his hair, tasting fruit on his lips and smelling the bacta from the med bay on his clothes. He spun her, her backside resting against the smooth edge of the control panel.  She smiled against his lips, gently rubbing her fingers over his scalp and letting the peace of being with him wash over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pulled away just momentarily, running his thumbs gently over his lips, mirroring the wide smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what your dad would say... us making out in the cockpit of his ship?” Rey laughed, a little breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Ben scoffed. “I’m pretty sure my mom and him did it all the time. Leaned over this </span>
  <em>
    <span>same </span>
  </em>
  <span>control panel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey threw her head back and laughed. “Gross! Okay, now I don’t even want to think about that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shared a long chuckle with Ben, overwhelmed with the joy of actually having him in front of her, smiling, laughing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be a Solo thing, I guess,” Ben teased, before holding her close and kissing her all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she got him to stop messing with my stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... yeah. I wouldn’t bet on it,” Poe said, gritting his teeth and jabbing his thumb in the direction of the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from here, Finn could spot Rey’s back and Ben’s dark mass of hair over the control panel, see the way they would both smile when they pulled away from each other’s lips and attacked each other all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn grimaced and looked away, seeing Rose looking on with adoration in her big brown eyes and Poe biting his nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it better when they actually fought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading!! I’m so glad people are enjoying these! It started as a little bit of therapy for myself to heal from TROS, and now I just continue to write them because there can be endless opportunities and reylo always deserve more love!! </p><p>This is probably my favorite beside the first one  I just love writing banter between our sweet space friends! </p><p>Thanks as always for reading and for every kudos, bookmark, etc!</p><p>I LOVE YOU ALL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an extra force-bond scene set before Rey goes to Ben, after they touch hands. Lots of angst ensues!! 😭 not a happy time<br/>Also, in Ben’s pov., yay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben was freezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeping in space was always cold, but tonight was unusually so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he felt that familiar tug at the end of his soul, the one that beckoned him to the light, he followed after it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was nearby, he could sense it with his whole being. His heart was beginning to hammer in his chest, pinpricks of sweat starting to break out on the back of his neck. He hadn’t seen her through the bond since last night but it felt like an eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when all he wanted to do was feel the warmth of her hand in his. Skin against skin, strengthening their bond even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brown eyes flashed in his mind, quickening the pounding of his heart until he felt like he might pass out and die. It might be better anyway, to do that then embarrass himself in front of the girl that actually made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Droids scuttled by and stormtroopers saluted as he stormed past, even without the mask, but they were just a haze in the chill of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His only thoughts, only intentions, were on finding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came upon her, the bond projecting her into a bland supply closet, Ben swallowed hard. She was wrapped in a thin blanket, her nimble fingers scrunched hard into the material. Her mousy brown locks were down again, cascading in easy waves over her shoulders. He had to admit that he liked her hair better when it was down. The night they had touched hands she had looked so distraught he had wanted to run his fingers through her hair, ease her swelling emotions, anything to just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind scurried to a halt, and he refocused on her. Her face had a soft orange glow, like she was sitting in front of a fire. It created easy shadows on her face that only made Ben’s heart pump a little faster. Seeing her crouched on the ground, exhaustion wearing down her features, made a little spark of empathy wriggle into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she as confused and lonely as he had been tonight? Craving something more than the daily rituals that were thrust into their own lives? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing again, and flexing his hands, he gingerly sat across from her, wrapping his arms around his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a long moment before Rey spoke up first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke told me what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s brows raised, just slightly. Did she look at him differently now? Was it better or worse? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rubbed at her nose. She was crying. How had he not noticed she had been crying? That same swell of empathy rose inside of him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to kill you,” Rey said softly, and Ben swore he caught a hint of pain in her voice. “He saw who you would become, and he was frightened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met his then, and he had to stop himself from leaning over and taking her hand again. When she looked at him, he saw his own soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not frightened, because I know who you are,” Rey continued. “I saw your future. You’ll turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem so sure about that,” Ben said, not being able to help the sudden anger in his veins. “Yet... I think you’re forgetting that I saw your future, too. You’ll join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Rey gritted her teeth and turned away, digging her chin into her forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Luke didn’t kill you. Did he?” Rey challenged. “He regretted ever drawing his saber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t seem that way when I saw him standing over my own bed. Ready to strike... You fought him, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey scoffed. “I wouldn’t say it was much of a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows quivered. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned forward. “Why do you fight him?” When she looked back at him questionably, he taunted, “was it for me? For yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, looking the other direction. “I wanted him to tell me the truth about that night. After we touched hands, I knew it wasn’t the whole story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re satisfied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rey yelled, causing Ben to lean back in shock. “No, of course I’m not satisfied! I’m practically alone on this island, Luke has no desire to help anyone anymore, and I have no idea where my friends are! I’ve ruined everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fuming, the heat practically spilling off of her. Ben wanted it to warm him, somehow, but having her become this angry only strengthened his desire to see her at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone.” He had said the same thing to her last night, in a swell of emotions and broken barriers and firelight. He meant it just as much, if not more, tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t meet his eyes but he could see the smallest glimmer of tears in hers. Even in his own eyes, he felt that familiar wetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And haven’t ruined anything... Luke’s always been crabby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the slightest lift of her lip. “He’s really odd. Must be the years he’s spent on this island alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugged, warmed that the conversation was becoming lighter. “He’s always been that way... is he still drinking blue milk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, actually,” Rey commented, and Ben appreciated how easily she was sliding into their new topic. He liked this side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... he gets it from these strange-looking creatures on the bay. Drinks it straight from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nasty. He even smiled at me afterwards, with it running down his beard and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben huffed a breath out his nose, a pitiful excuse for a laugh, but it did something to Rey’s features. She softened, and when her gaze landed back on him, he wanted to keep laughing if it meant she looked at him like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to talk to you like this,” Ben said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Rey’s brows tighten, and wondered if he said the wrong thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Complaining about Luke together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart soared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it could be like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey chewed on her bottom lip. “We’re enemies. We’re on opposite sides of this war, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey fumbled with the edges of her blanket. “You can’t just say that... It’s not as simple as that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clenching his jaw, Ben scooted forward, watching the surprise dawn on Rey’s face. He knew words could only get them so far, and sometimes a physical touch was enough for them to both understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before he touched her hand again, he felt like passing out, or throwing up. Somewhere in between. But when he grasped her small palm gently between his large hands, he felt a new wave of peace wash over him. It passed through their bond, sending ripples through both of their souls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then help me figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s brow twisted. “Ben... it isn’t this easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey huffed. “We can’t just make everything else around us disappear. We have responsibilities, things we need to do... people we care about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her reactions, Ben gingerly raised her hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to a single knuckle. Even without the bond he would have been able to sense how it took her off guard, heard how her breath hitched in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one I care about anymore,” he said softly against her skin, too nervous to look her in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he felt her free hand cup his jaw, her hand warm against his cold skin, tilting his chin upwards. He could feel the tears in his own eyes as he saw the same in her own. Despite her gentle touch and how desperately infatuated he was with her, he also felt such agony for their current circumstances. They couldn’t be together the way he wanted them to. Not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Rey’s forehead found Ben’s and they cried silently, feeling the anguish flow through both of them, amplified through the bond, Ben felt everything else disappear. He only felt Rey’s gentle grasp on his cheek, rubbing circles into his skin, and using her other hand to squeeze the ones around hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew then he would find a way, any way, for them to be together, despite what they believed, who they fought for, who they cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because when she was this close and crying against him, feeling the same pain wash over her, she was the only person he ever wanted to care about. He repeated those words in his mind until they were the only thing that made sense in the confusion they felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he was left alone, tears still dripping on the floor, chilled to the bone in the emptiness of the supply room, with every ounce of Rey’s warm presence having vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. my last name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a post-tros one-shot where Ben and Leia both live and reylo are building a cute little house on Naboo and invite everyone over for dinner  <br/>After the last angsty story, I needed some pure fluff. So enjoy!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rey Solo? What do you think?”</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re just daydreaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle. “What? You like Rey Skywalker better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, rising from the couch where she sat with the man she loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the time I spent with your uncle wasn’t the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>joyous</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of my life,” Rey commented, walking to the counter and running a glass of water under the sink. “If I’m remembering correctly, I tried attacking him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s brows raised, and he slung his long arms across the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? My poor sweet uncle didn’t serve you tea and biscuits when you arrived?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey scoffed at his humor, and the way a smirk was growing on his lips. “Let’s just say... what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>eat, I’d be happy to never eat again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s reason enough to not take the Skywalker name?” Ben asked, genuinely curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After running a glass for Ben under the sink, Rey sunk back on the couch beside him, bending one leg at her knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no. I’m not sure. I mean, your mom is technically a Skywalker too, right?” Ben nodded while sipping his water. “Yeah, so it’s not like I hate your lineage... just let me think on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben huffed, pulling the glass away. “Well, let me know when you’re done thinking, because we kind of have dinner we have to set up tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey exclaimed, sitting straight up. “That’s tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Ben’s nod, she groaned into her hands. “Weeks pass quickly, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playfully shoving at his shoulder, Rey added, “And so do hours. Come on, I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two months since the events on Exegol, and while the First Order was no more, their were still so many pieces across the galaxy that needed picking up. At the helm of the Resistance, Leia led organizational efforts to help those who had been effected by the First Order, return kidnapped children, and the like. Slowly but surely the galaxy was being restored to peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for Rey, she never felt more at peace working in their house on Naboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quaint, wooden village home on the outskirts of the city, with enough to keep them both happy and occupied once they were married. There were still many appliances they needed to buy and renovations that needed to happen, but it would be worth it. If nothing else, the view of wide open fields, cascading waterfalls, and distant forests was worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, with Ben’s help, they went to work preparing food, setting the table and sliding past each other in aprons to gather utensils, plates, and the like. Decorations for the table and dusting of shelves that had gathered wood particles from their renovations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, Rey felt Ben slide both his arms around her waist, setting his chin on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said softly into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you,” Rey said, smiling and stirring the pot in front of her. She let out a nervous giggle when she felt Ben’s lips against her neck, kissing up into her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can kiss you later,” Rey whined. “Lets just make sure we have everything ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben let out a low, playful growl, using the grip on her waist to spin her around suddenly. With an expert move, he took the spoon from her hand, turned the stove off, and pulled her forward. Rey caught the mischievous look in his eyes, even more so as he took one of her hands in his own and placed the other around her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dancing with you,” Ben said with a smile. Not his cheesy smile or taunting smirk he usually wore. Just that normal, perfectly happy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey giggled, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. As soon as she pulled away, Ben lifted her up with both arms, spinning her and laughing all at once. Rey laughed and threw her head back, overcome with the joy that was being with him, living normal, everyday life with him. She knew, realistically, that every day would not be like this, but she secretly hoped they would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself wanting to spend the rest of her life laughing with him, that smile she had first seen two months ago on Exegol, now wrought with true joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced and danced, spinning around their kitchen that smelled strongly of spices and catching each other from hitting hanging beams of wood or countertop edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben placed her back on earth, his hair wild and his face flushed, Rey kissed him eagerly. Her hands caught around the back of his neck, pulling her upwards while simultaneously tugging him down. He obliged, smiling against her mouth, and his hands found her waist as he tugged her even closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The food’s gonna burn,” Rey mumbled against his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That smile again. More mischievous this time, like his father’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it burn a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, what about this?” Rose raised her hands in the air beside Rey at the dinner table. “Rey Skywalker-Solo? Add a little hyphen in the middle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey groaned into her hands, but couldn’t help the laugh that rose from her throat when she saw her friend’s genuine expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on about this, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged. “Why not? I think it’s been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long, long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time since either of you have been this happy. Why not make it fun while it lasts? Pick out every little detail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smirked. “You want every detail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed again when Rose grimaced, stabbing her fork into the plate. “If you tell me anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ll have to sit through hours upon hours of my stories with Finn. Told by the one and only himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched her eyes flit to the dark-skinned man sitting opposite to them, who was chattering with Poe, as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I wanted to tease you since the day I found out you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>him,” Rose added, whispering in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled. “Well, don’t you worry. You’ll have plenty more to tease about once we’re married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt a hand on her left arm, and turned to see Leia looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I speak to you outside for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excusing themselves from the dinner, Rey guided Leia to the patio that overlooked the fields and waterfalls that surrounded their house. Stars danced in beautiful harmony overhead, and moonlight washed soft glimmers on Leia’s silver dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Rey?” Leia asked, and Rey knew there was always more meaning behind her simple words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping the patio railings, Rey said, “perfect. Absolutely perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia hummed softly, smiling in the dim light. “I’m glad. I’ve never seen Ben so happy. He looks more like Han each time I’m around him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling sympathy, Rey lay a hand on the woman’s arm, squeezing gently. “He reminds me a lot of him.. we were, uh, dancing in the kitchen today and he smiled at me and he looked just like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben danced?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugged, letting out a slight laugh. “Yeah. He did. Caught me totally by surprise. We burned that portion of the dinner I was working on but it was worth it. He’s not too shabby of a dancer, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Rey’s surprise, Leia threw her head back and laughed. She had never heard her laugh like that in the whole year of knowing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” Leia sighed, calming herself. “He loves you so much, Rey. He doesn’t tell me, I just... know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, feeling the warmth of tears in her eyes. “I love your son. So much. More than anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a sudden swell of obligation, Rey grasped Leia’s hands in both of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll take care of him, each and every day. Even if we’re both crabby or we’re sick or whatever the case. I love him more than anyone and I just want you to know that he’s safe with me. I’ll protect him until my last breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia placed a warm hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy to tell him that yourself, too. We all need those words spoken to us, even if we know them in our hearts... I’m so glad you two have each other.”</span>
</p><p> “Me too,” Rey said with a soft smile.</p><p>
  <span>Leia beamed. “Now, let’s get back to that dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey sat down back beside Leia and Rose, and pulled the napkin over her lap, she felt eyes on her. Scanning the table, her eyes hovered over Poe, Rose, and Finn, who were all laughing together. Leia, Kaydel, and Fives talking quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right across from her: Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soft hazel eyes, his shaggy, midnight hair, his long face all stuck out like a shooting star, like suddenly in the midst of the laughter and soft yellow light they were the only people left in the universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were so, Rey wouldn’t mind. He was her best friend, her other half, a physical manifestation of a portion of her soul, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey Solo. That’s what it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what it had been all along. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I LOVE that others are enjoying these!! they are so fun to write and the possibilities are endless.</p><p>thank you for all the support!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an one-shot set between ep. 8 &amp; 9</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get a room or something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? They’ve been ogling each other with mushy gushy eyes all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled her eyes and looked back at Rose, who was slouched over Finn’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we don’t have to see Rey and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing that all the time. You guys would be all over each other if you had the chance,” Rose laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt her cheeks warm. It was no secret that she had feelings for Ben, and those had been reciprocated when he had sacrificed everything, even killing his own master, to save her. She had never told them all the details, but it was hard to keep someone like Rose, who she loved dearly, from spouting her secrets to her own boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most days, she didn’t mind them knowing. They barely commented on it. They were still on opposing sides of the war, despite how they felt about each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I don’t know about that,” Rey said, biting a nail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff!” Rose exclaimed. “I just wish he would turn already and get on over here. I can see how much you miss him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew Rose always meant well, but right now, not having seen Ben in many days through the Force-bond, that stung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when she wished he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you like him so much,” Poe said suddenly, sipping on his drink. “You don’t deserve someone like him, and he definitely doesn’t deserve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gaped, blinking, at her friend, whose words were poison in her ears. It may have just been a heat of the moment thing, or something in his drink that made him say such a harsh comment. Memories of Ben’s soft eyes, his hair illuminated by starlight, a gentle glow of orange on his face, came swelling back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Low blow, man,” she heard Finn say, but it sounded miles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, Poe,” Rose added. “You must really have a stick up your-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey flew up from her seat, causing both Finn and Rose to flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>who he is, or who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am!” She yelled, and whipped the other way before she could get a reaction out of Poe. She loved him dearly, but his jokes had gone too far out of line that time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Finn and Rose calling after her, but her mind was racing and she could only sprint back to her own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that knock again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That incessant knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, please!” It was Rose’s voice, as warm and well-meaning as ever. “I’m a hundred percent sure Poe meant it as a joke. You know him! He cares deep down... even if he acts like an ass half the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffling, Rey rubbed her nose against her arm wraps, smearing tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m fine,” Rey called through the closed door. “I just want to be alone for a little while. Tell Poe it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard her dear friend sigh from behind the door. “Okay. If you need anything, you know where to find me. I love you, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Rose walk down the hall outside the bunker room until it was silent around her. There was only a gentle hum, a familiar buzz that got louder until she realized what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not do this right now,” Rey said, turning the opposite way so her back was to Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey groaned into her elbow. She didn’t have to tell him, she could easily ignore him, but having him here, someone who understood her even if she didn’t want him to, was oddly comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe just... made a comment earlier. But I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Ben huff behind her. “He’s always been trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked, tilting her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you mean before I interrogated him, then yes. His parents were good friends with my mom.... we spent a lot of our childhood causing trouble together on the base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he spoke with such gentleness about his memories with her friend made her heart flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever get caught?” Rey asked, wiping a last tear away and peeking at him over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t elaborate, so Rey didn’t press him. Instead, she scooted around the bed, sitting criss-cross from him. To her surprise, he was oddly close, his hands shoved into the pockets of loose black pants. He was wearing a matching shirt of the same color, and it was tucked into one side of his pants. It was a button up, and he had left some of the top few undone, giving Rey a view of his clavicles. It was strange, seeing him in clothing that made him look less like Kylo Ren and more like a normal human being. His hair was tousled on his head, like he had had a rough day as well, running his fingers through it endlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He actually.... he made a comment about you,” Rey admitted, swallowing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the way Ben’s face barely shifted, but his hazel eyes had always been a giveaway to what he was feeling. He was feeling uneasy at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows I...” Rey paused, realizing where she was heading. She had never outright said what she felt for him, not like this. So instead she stopped, bit her lip to keep from crying again, and turned the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a long moment while she wept into her hands, her back convulsing. The room was too quiet for too long, and she peeked over her shoulder to see if Ben was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her utter relief, he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of his soft eyes, the way his eyebrows twitched upwards when he saw her red, puffy face, made her reach out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed, stumbling off the bed and collapsing against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been momentarily scared that the bond wouldn’t hold and she would fall straight through him, or he would disappear. But he was as warm and steady as if he were actually here in the flesh, and Rey stuck to him like he was her anchor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clothes he wore were smooth against her burning skin, pulling lightly as she dug her fingernails into his chest, feeling the buttons of his top strain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took only a few moments to reciprocate, and when he did, Rey nearly started sobbing all over again. His arms were tight over her shoulders, fingers clutching her opposite arms. She couldn’t see him, as her eyes were closed against his shirt, but she could feel the way he dug his face into her shoulder, his velvety hair falling over her skin. She cried into his shirt, dampening the material, causing Ben to squeeze her tighter until she could barely breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he said,” Rey started, but as always, Ben was quick to pull away and grip her shoulders. His gaze was intense, but his words were soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what he said. You already know the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her lip trembled, his large hand rose to cup her face, his hand dwarfing her cheeks and running in swift motions over her skin to scatter tears. Before he could pull away too fast, Rey leaned up on her tiptoes, brushing her nose to his. She felt the way he froze under her hands clasped on his chest, saw the way his pupils blew and how his lower eyelid twitched. She felt his warm breath on her face, billowing over her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come lay down,” Rey whispered, and felt Ben tremble above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t go on his own, so Rey trailed her hand down his arm until she found his own hand, grasping tight and walking over to her cot. She slid under the blankets, never once letting go of Ben’s hand. His face was calm, almost placid, but she could tell he was holding back tears, swells of emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid in hesitantly beside her, pulling the mattress down with his weight, until he settled beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They faced each other, just a moment's breath between their faces, their knees just brushing under the blankets. Rey hadn’t been this close to him in a long time, and she found that when she was actually here, she wanted to be no where else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting the blanket till it lay over there shoulders, Rey found Ben’s hands and clasped them tight, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing. She could tell he was nervous, the way his eyes flitted over her face, his shaky breaths against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened today?” Rey asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chewed the inside of his cheek, almost stalling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” he started, shaky. “I had a dream you were dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyebrows twitched. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let her thumb glide over his skin, trying to calm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here,” Rey encouraged, to which he nodded fervently, not meeting her eyes. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice dropped when he said it, along with any barriers he had kept up. He was purely Ben now, the Ben Rey knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Ben,” Rey whispered, only for him to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears of their own formed in Ben’s eyes, and he crushed himself against her, digging his head into her chest to muffle his sobs. Rey raised one hand, caressing through his hair, kissing the crown of his head lightly. He sobbed and cried out until he had calmed down enough to where she could tilt his head up and kiss him. Gently as ever, Ben rose and followed right back, settling one hand on her waist and using the other to keep himself stable. He was half-crying, half-moaning against her mouth, tears splattering on her cheeks from his eyes, arms shaking as he tried to contain himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey whispered again against his lips, causing him to press down harder to her, trying to show her all his care and affection through the sweet act. She repeated it every time he leaned back just enough to where she could speak, running her hands over his chest, his face, his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had never been good with words, not the ones they both wanted to hear, so kissing him felt like explaining the last year of pent-up emotions and turmoil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after eons, they broke apart, panting and heaving against each other’s skin, cheeks flushed with color and hair tousled. Ben traced a gentle pattern down Rey’s face, cupping her cheek and actually smiling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling, </span>
  </em>
  <span>down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both started laughing, a joyous sound in Rey’s ears, glad to finally be free of the secret she had held since the night she had touched his hand in the firelight. And he felt the exact same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did deserve each other.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let’s Not Pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set right after the events of the last jedi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Chewie! I need help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wookie thundered through the metal corridors of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, coming eye to eye with Rey, who was crouched under a panel on the side wall. Hands caked with a greasy film and strands of hair escaping from her buns, Rey worked to get the wires back in their correct places. The battle on Crait had been won, but a stray shot from a TIE fighter had dislodged a component of the defensive system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie grumbled deeply as he bent down to her level, passing her tools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes flickering back and forth across the panel, Rey used her previous knowledge of ships and transports to meticulously reconnect wires and flick the right switches into their correct patterns. There was an incessant beeping somewhere aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well as the constant murmur of the voices of the crew that were on board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia. Finn. Poe. The last of the Resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could only take a minute second to consider what it meant for them, their future, before drawing her attention back to the panel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie growled lowly above her somewhere, handing her another tool and offering a small string of advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Rey grumbled. “Okay. I got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A last flick of a switch and the beeping silenced, along with the thundering of Rey’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had escaped the First Order and were drifting far away deep in hyperspace, but the idea of being stuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>made Rey’s chest tighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been on her mind as soon as she had closed the door to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cutting off the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke had been lying. The bond had never been formed, or even created by him. It was of their own doing, and the Force was still trying to bridge their minds and souls. Even now, Rey wondered what he was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had closed the door because she knew in that moment that if she had lingered any longer, seeing the tears sparkling in his brown eyes, that she would have run back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t that what he had wanted? What they both had wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They understood each other when no one else had. They had both experienced deep pain, a sense of longing, and loneliness that was nearly unbearable. But sitting across from Ben in the firelight of that mossy stone hut on Ach-To, she was finally able to bear it in a way that felt healthy. That felt right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she had someone to share it with. Someone that understood </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had seen the compassion, the care, that Finn showed the girl named Rose once they were all safe, Rey wondered if she had made the right decision to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind came back to her at another one of Chewie’s growls, one that told her they were going to be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood, letting the Wookie grasp her in his big furry arms just momentarily before sweeping aside to head back to the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General was sitting in Han’s old seat, her hands clasped firmly in her lap, her eyes reflected in the starlight that lay beyond the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia, are you okay?” Rey asked softly, coming to sit in the copilot’s seat. Chewie was gone, somewhere deep inside the ship; probably messing with the leftover porgs from Luke’s island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed, holding back tears. She didn’t love him, not like she had loved Han and Leia. It was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her heart was sore for Leia, whose husband and brother were both gone. Dead trying to save her son and bring him back to the Light. The son that Rey wished more than anything to have here with her now. One hand on Rey’s arm and the other on Leia’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she gently placed her own hand on Leia’s arm, trying to voice the thoughts that were raging through her brain in the only way she felt like she could now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” Leia’s voice was soft, hollowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Rey sobbed, and the tears flowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey... it’s not your fault. Luke was at peace, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just-“ Rey stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to blame yourself for Luke’s death. Or Han’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, trying hard not to meet Leia’s gaze. “No, no... I couldn’t save Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the grasp on her arm tighten back. “You did. You’re saving him right now. You can still save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By being his Light. You two are more connected than you realize.” Puzzled, Rey furrowed her brows. “I know the way the Force has brought you two together... it is as strange and ancient as the Force itself... but it’s what he needs. It’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lashes fluttered, and Rey found herself suddenly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another tight grasp. “You are brave, Rey. And strong. But it’s okay to feel scared- we’re human, after all. And this is new. I don’t even understand it. But don’t run away from it. This is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>destiny, </span>
  </em>
  <span>child... Ben can still come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes finally met, and Rey understood what Leia was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bond pulsed and Rey spotted Ben in her quarters that night, she had never heard him so quiet. Even before they connected as possible allies, Ben had always had a knack for trying to stir up conversation with her. Even if it was to taunt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was silent tonight, leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his hair falling over half of his face. Rey wished she could see his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even without seeing his face, Rey knew what he was feeling. The bond had strengthened even more so after he had killed Snoke, a testament to what was truly happening between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quiet tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely moved, even shifted at her quiet comment. When he didn’t say anything else, Rey leaned against the headboard, grabbing her notebook and pencil. From the corner of her eye she saw Ben push a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After what happened on Crait. You shut me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey chewed on the inside of her lip, debating her next response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the other way, lightly scribbling away in her notebook. A stray porg that had taken a liking to her, one Rey nicknamed Penny, sat on the opposite end of her bed, investigating the covers on her mattress. The bird chirped slightly, waddling over on its stubby legs to the edge of the bed before flapping its way down to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched as Penny waddled over slowly to Ben, who had just noticed her. The Porg was innocent, not intending any harm whatsoever, so Rey kept a close eye on both her and Ben as the bird settled beside his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Ben finally asked, looking down at Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Porg. They were on Luke’s island. A stowaway, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben let out the lightest huff of air through his nose, nearly a laugh, and it made Rey’s heart jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call her Penny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Penny,” Ben said softly, and it made heat rise on Rey’s cheeks. The small animal chirped softly, bumping its head against Ben’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head finally rose, slowly, and Rey knew what she would see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked terrible, like he hadn’t slept in months. Dark bags under his swollen eyes and his hair plastered in lines over his face. Even the way his shoulders fell when he made eye contact with her was enough of a giveaway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Rey asked warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Porg at Ben’s feet chirped, but Rey barely heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping her notebook and pencils, Rey rose, slowly padding across the room in her bare feet and night clothes and coming face to face with him. She hadn’t been this close since the night they had touched hands. Even closer, if it was possibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to,” Rey repeated, feeling tears well in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ben asked, the agony becoming crystal clear in his hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I couldn’t join you... not like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben suddenly moved closer, and Rey heard Penny shriek at their feet and flutter away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think the Resistance will help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing her brows, Rey shot back, “I believe in them. In what they stand for. With your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment stung. Rey could see the pain flash in Ben’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll disappoint you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She cares about me. And you. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lip drew into a hard line, and even amidst his hard expression Rey could still see tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about Luke,” Rey said suddenly, feeling the need to comfort him overwhelm her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t going to once he realized what he was doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head slightly, and Rey watched a stray curl fall from the crown of his head and over his eye. Out of pure instinct, Rey’s hand shot out to tuck it behind his ear. She watched him flinch at the gentle touch, but let her fingers linger just gingerly on the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” He whispered, suddenly soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want it to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... can we not be who everyone else wants us to be? Just for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperation in his voice was a dead giveaway to the thoughts Rey was already feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly found his hand, winding their fingers together until their palms locked. She was silent as she found his other hand, squeezing them both while keeping eye contact with him. It was intense, but slow, and he was warm as he leaned closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her forehead found his, warm and solid even through the bond that brought them together from across the galaxy. They stayed like that, eyes closed, embracing what it felt like to be so close after being apart for so long. They had both longed for this type of companionship, this love, since before they were born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shaking,” Rey commented, squeezing his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I haven’t let myself feel like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes searched her, searched her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey trembled, and hands moving to gently cup his cheeks, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His lips were firm against hers, and she could feel the way he started to lean back, shocked by the action. But she kept at it, thumbs moving in circles on his skin, trying to communicate through the bond that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay, we’re safe, you can just be Ben, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and eventually, she felt his lips soften on her’s. And when they did, the very breath was sucked from her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Ben’s stance changed. The timid boy that had been shaking, cold against her skin was suddenly like a mountain, his arms embracing her in a great bear-hug that lifted her off her feet and had her toes dangling in the air. He was kissing her back and he tasted like home and unspoken desires. He kissed her like she was his source of oxygen, desperate for more every passing second. Even when he put her back down on the ground, touching earth once again, and she could feel his trembling breaths billowing like clouds off her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when they broke away, and Rey was panting from the pure lack of breath and joy she was feeling, he continued to place kisses on her parted lips. He was gentler this time, not so rushed like he had needed to kiss her to breathe. His palms were warm and large against her spine, fingers pressing into the cloth covering her skin. Rey tried to kiss him back, but she was too overcome with this new sensation of joy and love and </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonging</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that eventually she just closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling his hand cup the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” she heard him whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying... did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open, seeing the worry on his face. “No, no, you didn’t! I’m just so happy, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb swiped a tear from under her eye. “Because of...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, placing her hand over his. “Because of you. Just you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, feeling damp tears mark her neck. “Yes. Just you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tears fell too, large and heavy down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were actually here,” Rey admitted. “I wish you could see the stars tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already do,” Ben said, and she melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She extended a hand. “Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hesitant at first, trying to understand, but eventually he slipped his palm into her’s. Hand in hand she led him back to her bed, where they sat hip to hip, too desperate to leave any space between them after so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged him tight, pressing kisses to the smooth line of his chest. His hands were in her hair, gently helping her tug her buns out of their restraints until her hair lay free across her shoulders in soft brown waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always liked your hair like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smirked. “Maybe I’ll keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey?” His tone was so serious Rey blinked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck. “I haven’t ever done any of this before... I haven’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed his cheek with one hand. “It’s okay. I haven’t either. We can work through all of this together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not... disappointed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head. “Of course I’m not disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her face in his hands. Ben leaned forward again, tilting his chin just slightly. Rey couldn’t help but laugh at his excuse at asking for another kiss. But she bent forward anyway, kissing him softly, feeling him smile against her mouth. Threading her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck, Rey pulled him closer, gently holding his side as he continued to kiss her. He was getting better already, Rey noticed. He pulled away after a moment, resting his forehead on her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish it could always be like this,” Rey said. “ Just you and me and no one worrying about what’s happening out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe someday...” Ben whispered, his eyelashes glittering against her cheeks. “I’m just glad I get this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too... I don’t prefer to fight you. I like us better when it’s like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like we’re pretending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m not pretending anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grinned. “Me either. Let’s not do it anymore, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask you the same thing.” His eyes suddenly moved to her shoulder, irises tracing over the new wound that lay there. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lifted her shoulder, peering at the wound. “One of the guards nicked me pretty bad... but I’m okay. Might leave a scar, but I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben suddenly leaned forward, his features softening as he placed his mouth over the wound, gently kissing the spots where the skin was still unmarked. His velvety hair fell like waves over her shoulder and Rey had to bite her lip to stop from crying. She could feel his voice, his soul, deep in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect. You’re perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he leaned back, Rey moved to trace the scar down his face. The one she had given him. They both bore the scars caused by the other, ones of the testament of their connection and newfound devotion to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life would not be perfect, not like this. However, Rey still dreamed of the day they could both be free, the galaxy could be safe, and they could live their lives loving each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t tell him, not yet, not when everything was so raw and new. But she would one day, soon. Because when she met his eyes and he moved to kiss her again, wrapped snug against his frame, she knew she loved him more than herself. More than anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt something tugging at the bond, something awfully familiar. She wound her arms around Ben’s waist, lugging half her weight into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go,” Rey whispered, begging into his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to ,” Ben whispered back, his voice breaking. “But it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sniffled against him, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent until she had memorized it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. Stay safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last kiss on her forehead, Ben was gone, like he had never been in her room, her bed at all. Rey let herself collapse, cold and desperate against her blankets, crying into her pillow from both the pain and joy she was feeling from the whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben felt her, her pain, her longing to be with him, as soon as she had vanished. He had to force the sobs out of his own chest, feeling them build up and ache in his sternum. It felt like a searing knife had been plunged into his stomach at the thought of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then: joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Rey’s wide brown eyes, her mousy hair falling over his shoulders and tickling his face when he kissed her. Her smile when he had admitted to not wanting to pretend anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t. Never again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to kiss her again, to hold her against him and feel her heart matching pace with his. There were still so many unanswered questions, mysteries, issues they both had to work out, but he was grateful for the minutes when he didn’t have to worry about any of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because now he was back aboard the cruiser, in the cold, dark loneliness of his quarters without Rey’s presence. And the chill bit at him like a pack of Loth-wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he whispered through the bond, hoping he would feel him, hear him. After a long, painful moment, he felt a spark in his own soul, a warmth that felt like the sun, a voice that felt like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>